Juste deux mots
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Ils sont ensemble depuis un certain temps... ils s'aiment mais pourquoi ces deux mots si simples restent coincés dans sa gorge ? [ YAOI ] [ Kagerô ]


**Auteur :** Yoko

**Disclaimer :** uhuh, je ne cache personne sous mon lit….

**Groupe : **Kagerô

**Couple :** vous le saurez bien assez tôt

**Genre : **oh euh, bah, pas très joyeux à la base mais ça finit plutôt bien. Happy end, yaoi et Guimauve, dégoulinant d'amour désolée xx !

* * *

Juste deux mots

- Je t'aime…

Comme à son habitude, il ne répondit pas à cette phrase, le serrant malgré tout tendrement dans ses bras, déposant de temps à autre un baiser dans sa nuque. Il n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire ses mots qui pourtant lui brûlaient la gorge il savait qu'il faisait ainsi du mal à Shizumi, il le savait… Mais ces deux mots qui peuvent paraître si simple à entendre sont si effrayant à dire…

Le jeune homme se leva, passant sa main dans ses cheveux châtains afin de remettre les quelques mèches rebelles en place. C'était un tic qu'il avait prit depuis quelques années déjà. Shizumi riait à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres qui restaient obstinément closes à tout sentiment de joie pendant les concerts.

- Tu me le diras un jour Daisuke ?

L voix de son amant était frêle, douce, mais rongé à cet instant par une douleur sans nom. Daisuke lui avait de nombreuses fois montrer par des gestes son amour mais jamais de mots, lui qui pourtant aimait parler et rire, devenait alors aussi muet qu'une tombe. Il regarda longuement le batteur avant de serrer les poings, détournant les yeux. Shizumi baissa la tête, soupirant.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Allez va te doucher, je t'attends, d'accord ?

- Hai….gomen…

Le chanteur déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis avant de s'enfuir vers la salle de bain, vêtu en tenu d'Adam.

Le brun soupira à nouveau, s'allongeant sur le lit, les bras posés derrière sa tête, une couverture masquant sa nudité totale. Il aurait tellement voulu l'entendre dire « je t'aime »… Il savait qu'il ne pourrait le faire tant qu'il ne se sentirait pas stable. Cela faisait à présent un an que leur couple allait parfaitement bien. Mais une année durant laquelle il n'avait pas eu un mot doux quelque chose qui le rassurait sur ses sentiments. Non rien… Pourtant il s'avait que son amour était partagé…il en était certain car Daisuke ne restait jamais avec des personnes qui n'appréciait pas… jamais…

-----

Il était assis sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant comme un enfant pris en faute qui attend, apeuré, le retour de ses parents pour la punition. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait tellement faible de ne pouvoir lui dire ce que son cœur hurlait dans sa poitrine, comme si quelqu'un avait mis un cadenas qui l'empêchait de se dévoiler au grand jour. Arriverait-il un jour à trouver la clé ? Il ne savait pas et cette incertitude constante dans laquelle il vivait le rongeait à petit feu, le plongeant matin et soir dans un abyme sans fond. Il l'aimait, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il n'avait jamais hésité… ce tel sentiment de bien être lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, le serrant dans ses bras.

- Gomen…. Gomen ne… Shizumi-kun…

Le chanteur resta là, prostré dans cette position une bonne demie-heure, les yeux dans le vague mais dont aucune larme ne coulait sur son visage. Se décidant finalement à se lever, il se doucha très vite mais son retour dans la chambre, Shizumi n'était plus là, ayant griffonné un petit mot à son attention.

« Je suis allé chercher de quoi grignoter, je reviens d'ici une heure ou deux, ai shiteru, Shizumi. »

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres, pendant que sa main tremblante affleurait le mot « ai shiteru » du bout des doigts.

-----

Il était sortit, une sérieuse envie de sushi lui tiraillait l'estomac depuis la veille. Il avait donc finit par céder à son appétit de glouton, en passant au supermarché acheter les ingrédients nécessaires. Le seul plat qu'il savait cuisiner et adorait manger était bien celui-là : les sushi. Les Japonais faisait tout de même de merveilleuses choses dans le domaine culinaire.

Mais il fallait bien l'admettre, il n'avait pas disparu de la maison uniquement pour cette raison. Le fait que Daisuke soit à la fois si proche et si distant de lui, cela aussi lui tiraillait l'estomac. Mais il s'agissait plutôt d'une douleur interne qui se réveillait le soir quand il dormait ensemble et le matin au réveil. Il avait tout essayé pou le mettre en confiance, qu'il parle de lui, qu'il lui explique pourquoi… Mais ces seules réponses venaient parfois dans les chansons qu'il composait. Et encore, car dès qu'il tentait une approche sur l'une d'elle, Daisuke disait qu'il s'agissait de choses vieilles et enterrer dont il n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet.

En quelques minutes ses achats étaient finit et payer, Shizumi rentrait doucement à la maison, pensant à de nombreuses choses comme à son habitude. La musique en priorité et tous ces amis avec qui il avait la chance de pouvoir partager sa passion pour la scène. Seulement, en ce moment, le moral du groupe n'allait pas au beau fixe. La tristesse du batteur se répercutait sur l'ensemble des membres. Il devait se ressaisir et ainsi, tout irait mieux ! Ce fut sur une idée positive qu'il prit le chemin pour rentrer à la maison, s'amusant à faire les mêmes gestes qu'il répétait sans cesse à la batterie. Seulement, la musique à fond dans les oreilles, il n'entendit pas ce moteur si violent de la voiture d'en face… Il sentit juste le choque de celle-ci contre son corps qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol… Il ne vit que le visage de Daisuke qui pourtant n'était pas présent… juste le visage de celui qu'il aimait… avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

------

Daisuke s'était allongé tranquillement sur le lit en attendant le retour, chantonnant l'une des musiques, qu'il avait composé avec le groupe. Cela faisait à présent plus de trois heures qu'il était parti et il commençait à s'inquiéter. En général, Shizumi ne perdait pas de temps, surtout quand une envie de Sushi le prenait… Sa fatigue mentale prenant le dessus, Daisuke commença doucement à s'endormir… ne se réveillant que deux heures plus tard, son téléphone portable sonnant à tout rompre. Le jeune homme répondit immédiatement, se demandant qui pouvait bien être aussi têtu :

- Moshi moshi ?

- Daisuke !! C'est Kazu, dépêche toi on a un problème !

- ee, de quoi…. C'est quoi le problème…

- C'est Shizumi il est à l'hôpital il s'est fait renverser…

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Daisuke partait en courrant jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Mais comment cela avait-il pu se produire, lui qui faisait toujours tellement attention à tout ce qu'il faisait ? Ce fut le souffle court qu'il demanda le numéro de la chambre de son amant. Il restait un long moment devant cette porte obstinément close, comme si elle le séparait d'un autre monde, d'un endroit qui lui faisait peur. Il n'avait demandé à personne ce qu'il avait exactement et l'état dans lequel il était… Il pourrait tomber sur n'importe quoi, du pire ou du mieux…

Daisuke prit de longue minute avant de sentir une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule. Il s'agissait de Kazu, qui, accompagné de Yuana, s'était rendu au centre hospitalier en voiture.

- …. Il a quoi ? demanda-t-il la voix tremblant pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Kazu observa Daisuke un long moment dans les yeux, hésitant à lui dire exactement de quoi la situation retournait…

- Pour le moment il dort mais il a une jambe cassé et quelques côtes de fêlées… Tu sais à quelques centimètres prêt et il perdait la vie…

Le chanteur détourna les yeux, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la porte. S'il avait dit à Shizumi qu'il l'aimait, il ne se serait jamais rendu dehors, ils y seraient allés ensemble mains dans la main et rien ne serait arriver… Tout le monde serait enfin heureux et le batteur se sentirait libérer d'un poids qui le brisait depuis un an déjà… Doucement, il poussa la porte avant de la refermer sur lui, regardant Shizumi allongé dans le lit, les bras poser le long de son corps à moitié nue. Sa jambe était dans le plâtre et son torse était bandé afin de garder ses côtes dans un état correct.

Le voir ainsi, dans une position de faiblesse lui fit mal au cœur, il se sentit briser, comme si quelqu'un l'avait roué de coup. Il s'en voulait tant. Tout était de sa faute… de sa faute…comme toujours après tout…. Regardant la chambre sobre un long moment, il vit une chaise blanche – tout comme les objets présents – et s'y assis, observant le visage d'ange de son amant endormit.

- … Gomen ne Shizumi…

Des larmes coulaient lentement sur son visage dont les traits étaient tirés. Il aurait tellement voulu lui parler, lui dire ces deux mots, justes ces deux mots…. Mais il dormait encore, le sédatif faisant encore effet…

- … J'ai tellement peur…. Peur de… Peur de m'ouvrir aux autres puis de souffrir par la suite et ça me fait mal, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait mal… Seulement, je n'arrive pas à dire ce que je ressens… Je n'ai toujours pas trouver la clé qui ouvrait les secrets de mon cœur…

Il avait fermé ses yeux en disant cela, posant la main de son amant sur son cœur. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Shizumi s'était réveillé en entendant la porte s'ouvrir mais qu'il avait gardé les yeux clos, songeant qu'ainsi, Daisuke parlerait peut-être pour la première fois…

- Je… Je t'aime… tellement… gomen ne…

Le batteur ouvrit les yeux, regardant son amant comme jamais auparavant, les yeux embués de larmes… de joie. Avait-il fallu que Daisuke ai peur pour enfin dire cela ?? Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentit dans ses côtes, Shizumi s'accrocha à son cou, l'embrassant passionnément en caressant sa nuque avant reposer sa tête dans son cou…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Daisuke… Merci… merci de me l'avoir dit…

Daisuke le serra tendrement dans ses bras une fois le choque passé, puis l'aida à se rallonger afin que ses côtes ne souffrent pas un instant de plus.

Lorsque Kazu et Yuana rentrèrent dans la chambre, ils virent le couple rire joyeusement, semblant avoir oublier les tristesses passés, allant vers l'avenir…

- Au fait, je veux des sushiiii !!

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

**Votre avis ? **

**C'est la seule fik que j'ai fait sur Kagerô avant que le groupe ne se sépare **


End file.
